


Don't Leave Me

by AlexaEmerson



Category: One Direction, ziam - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, one direction - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaEmerson/pseuds/AlexaEmerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn gets in a life threatening wreck and Liam can't fathom a life without him. </p><p>In which, Zayn almost dies and Liam needs to show him how much Zayn really means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

I walked into the kitchen, the room was dark. It was about eight at night. I was starving. I flipped the light on and dug through the fridge. I sighed and quickly shut it once I realized there was no food. I walked to the living room where Liam was watching a film. "Hey, I'm going to the store. Need anything?" I asked.

He lifted his head up and shook it, holding his arms out. I quickly walked into them and sat on his lap. He gently kissed my cheek. "Hurry back. We can have a movie night." He whispered against my ear. I shivered and kissed his lips in return. Our lips gently slid together, his moist and warm against mine. He gently nipped my bottom lip before pulling away. "I love you, Zayn." He whispered.

"I love you too, Li. I'll be back soon." I told him. He hugged me once more before I pulled away and got up. "I'll miss you!" He said. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him before grabbing my phone, car keys, and wallet. I slipped on my shoes and jacket since it was raining. "I won't be gone long." I grinned. He smiled back and nodded. I stepped out into the rain and went to my car.

I pulled myself in and started the car, pulling out of the garage and into the rain. I headed towards town. I was a couple of minutes into the drive on the highway, next to a whole bunch of other cars. My chest felt tight and heavy. I never liked driving in the rain. The way your car slips around and the water hits the window, scares me. 

I looked out of the window at the car to my right. I was on the side of the highway next to the grass and trees. The car started moving closer to me. I saw the person losing control and sliding on the wet rode. They took a sharp left, trying to get control and turned into me. I swerved the car to the left quickly trying to avoid being hit. They hit me anyways. I felt the impact on the drivers side as my tires slide against the wet pavement. My window broke and glass flew into my face.

The right side of my body felt weird and numb. I felt funny. My tire caught the ground and the next thing I knew I was flipping over and over. The windshield busted out and I felt glass fly into my limbs. My head banged into the steering wheel multiple times. It was throbbing and felt heavy. It felt like the car was getting smaller. I felt the seat belt jerk against something on my body and let out a yell of pain. There was the sound of screeching medal in the air. 

Finally the rolling stopped as I slammed into something else. I let out another yelp as my head smacked against the car again. I sat there for a second dizzy. I felt liquid running down my face and body. My right side erupted in pain. I used my left hand and carefully unbuckled my seat belt. I fell onto the roof of the car and screamed in pain. More glass stuck into my body and I'm pretty sure I broke a lot of bones.

I groaned and reached a shaky hand to my pocket trying to pull out my phone. There were black dots behind my eyes. I dropped my hand and groaned in pain. There was blood everywhere. The car felt like it was flat on top of me. I turned onto my side and slowly closed my eyes. I tried to keep them open for as long as I could but I failed. I wanted Liam. I let out a sob. "Liam!" I croaked out loudly. Silence. I put my head down and felt black consume me.

.......................................

I woke up to the sound of sirens and people talking. It was extremely dark and flashing lights were everywhere. What's going on? My head felt funny. My right side was throbbing and aching in pain. I heard someone messing with the outside of the car. There was some yelling. "L-Liam?" I asked brokenly. Why wasn't I dead yet? All of the sudden part of the door was pried away and there was a face looking at me.

"He's alive!" He yelled and put his head back to the opening. "What's your name son?" He asked softly. "Z-Zayn." I choked out. I think I felt blood run down my chin. "Alright Zayn, I'm going to reach in and pull you out. It might hurt." He told me. I nodded and laid there. I felt hands going around my arms and was pulled across the car and out of the small hole. I grit my teeth in pain as he laid me gently on the ground. Rain was pelting me in the face.

People were suddenly rushing to me and pulling me onto a stretcher. I wanted Liam first. I needed him. I pushed away. "Liam!" I yelled out, desperately. They just tried to hold me down. "Listen to the boy!" The man who pulled me out yelled. Everybody froze. "Liam." I whispered, slurring the word. I felt dizzy. "Do you want me to get him?" The man asked. I nodded, grabbing my head in pain. The guy reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. I stayed still and listened.

"Is this Liam?......Chad. Zayn's been in an accident........We're off of highway 290. He's pretty banged up.........yeah. He kept asking for you." That's all I heard. I zoned out. He hung up and slipped the phone back into my pocket. I think I was passing out again. "He'll meet us at the hospital." He said. I nodded and the people strapped me to the stretcher and pulled me into the back of the ambulance. I shut my eyes against the bright lights as they started wrapping up my head. Blood was still coming out of my mouth. The man was sitting next to me as the ambulance started. The sirens blared as we sped down the road. People were frantically trying to stop my bleeding.

My head started feeling funny. Everything was blurry. My whole body had exploded in pain. It was too much to handle. I started shutting my eyes again. People were screaming but everything sounded far away. 'I'm sorry Liam.' I thought as I slowly shut my eyes. I let the darkness consume me again. Anything to get away from the pain.

......................................................................

 

Liam's Pov

I sighed as Zayn left. Even if I was away from him for five minutes I missed him. I love him so much. Everything about him is perfect. I leaned back on the couch and watched TV, dosing off. I was half asleep, thinking random thoughts when my phone went off. I jumped, startled and pulled it out. I saw Zayn's name on the screen and smiled. I slid the answer thing and held it to my ear.

"Hey." I said, sleepily with a grin on my face. "Is this Liam?" A deep voice asked. My grin disappeared. Why did this person have his phone? I heard a lot of commotion in the background. "Yes. Who is this? Why do you have Zayn's phone?" I asked confused. "Chad. Zayn's been in an accident." The guy answered. My heart stopped.

"Is he okay? Where is he!" I said panicking. "We're off of highway 290. He's pretty banged up." He answered honestly. My heart was pounding against my chest. "Is h-he a-alive?" I choked out. "Yeah. He kept asking for you. I pulled him out of the car." He said. My heart broke at the thought of him being hurt and alone, calling for me. "How bad was it?" I asked.

"I'm not going to lie. It was really bad. He was trapped in the car. It looks like it might have flipped and then hit a tree. It just looks like a hunk of metal. We need to go. Meet us at the hospital. I'll wait for you. If you leave now you might make it at the same time." He said, hanging up. I quickly pulled on my shoes, not even worrying about a jacket, and ran out in the rain. I got in my car and sped off down the road.

I was breaking a lot of laws right now but I didn't care. I sped down the highway swerving through cars. I saw flashing lights up ahead and police cars. I looked to my right as I passed and instantly regretted it. It was his car. It just looked like a piece of folded up metal. He was in that? Oh my god. I looked back at the road and sped up a little. I saw the ambulance a little ways ahead and pulled up behind it.

I drove along with the ambulance until we reached the hospital. I parked my car and got out. My heart was racing. I saw a man step off the ambulance and ran over to them not caring I wasn't supposed to be there. "Chad!" I yelled. He looked up at me as I reached him. "Liam?" I quickly nodded my head. I saw them unload Zayn and my heart tore in half. There was blood everywhere. He was soaking wet. I saw cuts and bruises. His head was wrapped up and his clothes were torn. He looked so pale and dead.

"Oh my god." I whispered almost collapsing. Chad caught me. "Come on. We need to go wait inside. We can't go with them. I'm sorry." I slowly nodded and quietly walked behind him. I had tears streaming down my face. We got inside and sat in the waiting room. "What happened?" I whispered out. "I'm not exactly sure. We pulled up and found him stuck in the car. He wasn't in the seat belt anymore. He was passed out. His windows were shattered. I had to use the jaws of life to get him out. The first thing he said was your name. I pulled him out and he made me call you. When I told him you were coming he passed out." Chad said.

"Will he be okay?" I asked brokenly. He looked so bad. Chad shrugged. "I don't know. He's pretty messed up. They took him to the ICU." I felt my world crumble. I let the tears flow freely down my face. I sobbed into my hands for I don't know how long until my name was called. "Liam?" A female voice said. I looked up and saw a doctor standing there. I wiped my eyes and stood up. "Yeah?" I whispered. She had a sad look on her face.

"Zayn's okay." She said. I instantly breathed a sigh of relief. "He has a concussion. We had to give him a blood transfusion because he lost too much blood. There was a lot of glass in his arms but we got it all out and stitched it up. He only broke two bones. His arm and leg. He had some internal bleeding. We're currently keeping him sedated for now. He shouldn't be up for a week. He'll be in a very big amount of pain but he's alive. We're keeping him in the ICU for the night to monitor him." She said. "You can see him if you want."

I weakly nodded, taking the information in. He's alive. He's hurt but he's alive. She led me to a room and patted my back before walking away. I took a deep breath and walked inside. I instantly burst into tears when I saw him. The right side of his body was in casts and wraps. His head was wrapped up as well as his right arm. There were bruises littering his body. I sat down and took his hand in mine, gently. "I love you Zayn. I'm so sorry." I sobbed out, leaning my head on the bed.

.......................................................

 

One week later. Zayn's Pov

Where was I? I heard noises. Like beeping. I remember being in an ambulance. I must be at a hospital. Where's Liam? I need Liam. My eyes popped open. I was met with a dark, blurry room. I couldn't really feel my body. I felt numbness. "L-Li-" I tried to say his name but my throat hurt. I heard shuffling but I couldn't really move my head.

"Zayn?" I heard Liam's voice asked. My body exploded in pain and I let out a whimper. Tears were pouring out of my eyes. I'm alive. Liam's here. The fact that he was here made everything better. "Liam." I whispered, trying to turn towards him. "Shh. Don't move, baby. You need to stay still." I did what he said and leaned back. I let out a sob.

"M'sorry Li. M'sorry." I sobbed out. The sobs hurt my body. I should have been more careful. I shouldn't have driven in the rain. "Oh baby. Zayn. It's not your fault. Shh." He said rubbing my cheek. I sobbed a couple more times and calmed down when I felt warm arms gently wrap around my body. He put his head in my neck and nuzzled it.

"I'm so glad your alive. I thought I lost you. I love you Zayn. I love you so much." He said into my hair. I gave a small smile. "I love you too Li." I said softly. He gently attached his lips to mine. I moaned and quickly kissed back. He pulled away and chuckled. "I need to get the doctor." He said, leaving me there.

The doctor came in and checked everything out. He gave me some pain medicine and went over my injuries with me. He said he was surprised I lived. I think it's because Liam stayed by my side the whole time. He's my life. I explained to Liam how the crash happened. He got angry because the person didn't stop to help. They just drove off. He cried and hugged me over and over until I fell asleep.

I decided to just stay in the hospital until my broken bones were healed and the stitches were out. The doctors wanted to keep me longer to watch over me anyways. I had some internal bleeding. They wanted to make sure there was no damage done to my head too. Liam stayed by my side the whole time. He was amazing. It looked like there was something on his mind though.

...............................................

 

Two months later.

I get out of the hospital today. I was currently changing out of my hospital gown into some clothes that Liam had got from our flat. It felt so good to be in my own clothes again. I walked out of the bathroom and hugged Liam tightly. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head lightly. "Lets go home." He said softly.

We pulled up to the flat and Liam opened the car door for me. I smiled and took his hand, getting out of the car. We walked into the flat and went straight to the bedroom. Liam pulled me into the bed and wrapped his body around mine. He had a pained look on his face. "What's wrong Li?" I asked softly, running my hand over his cheek. 

A tear ran down his face and I slowly wiped it off. He gently kissed my hand. "When I got the call from Chad I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you. I thought you were leaving me. I've never been more scared in my life, Zayn. Then I saw your car on the side of the highway. I couldn't believe your were in it. It didn't feel real. The doctors said you might not make it." He rushed out with a sob. "If you died I couldn't handle it. You're my everything. I love you." 

I gave a soft smile as tears ran down my own face. I moved closer and rested myself against his chest, looking straight into his eyes. "I love you too, Liam. I think the reason I'm alive is because you were there. I could hear you. I'm alive, Li. I'm not going anywhere. It's okay. I'm sorry I scared you." I whispered, rubbing his cheek.

He gave me a smile and moved his face closer to mine. "I'm glad your mine." He whispered against my lips before pressing them against mine. He slid himself on top of me, straddling my waist and turned his head to the side deepening the kiss. He poured all of his emotions into it. I did the same and wrapped my hands behind his neck. His hand slid down to my hip and gripped it tightly. I moaned into his mouth and brought my hips to his. His tongue licked at my bottom lip slowly.

I opened my mouth, letting him in. His tongue slid against mine and they tangled together. It was slow and sweet. It was perfect. He pulled my bottom lip with his teeth. I groaned and moved my hip up into his. He let out a moan and ground down onto me. His lips moved from my lips to my neck as our hips moved together.

I turned my head to the side as he licked over my neck gently. I squirmed and moved against him. He held me down with his large hands on my hips. "I love you." He whispered against my skin. "I love you too Li." I breathed. "We have two months to make up for." He said huskily and sank his teeth into my neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Well yeah. That's that. Yepp. Enjoy. It's in first person cause I wrote it awhile ago but I don't typically write in first person anymore unless it's my own character but yeah. I mostly do Fan Fiction so third person is good......So enjoy.


End file.
